For an organic light-emitting diode (Organic Light-Emitting Diode, OLED) display panel, in order to improve the service lifetime of the light-emitting device, a dimming mode is used to control the light-emitting state of the light-emitting device. In the dimming mode, the light-emitting device periodically stops emitting light in each frame. However, for the OLED display panel with a fingerprint recognition function, the fingerprint recognition is achieved by light emitted from the light-emitting device being reflected by the finger and then being received by the fingerprint recognition sensor. That is, the light-emitting device is used to achieve a display function and reused as a light source for fingerprint recognition. Therefore, in the dimming mode, since the light-emitting device does not emit light for a long time, this may cause an adverse effect on fingerprint recognition.